Gear
Gears are the soldiers of the Coalition of Ordered Governments. They generally work in squads of around 4, as opposed to the swarm tactics of the Locust Horde. Heavily trained, they wear a heavy armor suit that protects them from incoming fire, however the armor does not offer complete protection from small arms fire. The type of metal that makes up the armor is unknown. Some Gears, like Carmine, wear helmets, which protect Gears from some blunt trauma and shrapnel. However, the helmets offer no protection from a high-caliber Longshot round, a fact that is made evident in Private Carmine's death. It also decreased vision, which was evident in Private Gyules death. Booklet Paragraph "An evolution of pre-Pendulum Wars coalition. COG provides the Seran people with a stable ruling body that places order and security above all else. Rules by an appointed council of sovereigns and headed by a council-elected chairman, the COG proudly governs the Seran people in their time of greatest need." Wars Present In *Pendulum Wars *Locust-Human War Moves/Stunts Melee Stunts *Standard (any weapon) *Chainsaw (1,2,3,"Dueling") *Longshot (Sledge Hammer, "Locust Golfing") *Curb Stomp *Neck Breaking *Torque Bow ("Axe"- Hooks the limb over the enemy's neck and then kicks the head, causing his head to detach.) Cover Options *"Meat Shield" (Portable Dead Locust) *Portable Shield *Evade *Swat Turn *"Roadie Run" *Entering-Exiting Cover/Mantle/Cover Slip. Other *Grenade Stick (Stick a grenade onto an enemy, or create a trap by sticking it to a wall.) "Downed" options *Crawling *Calling For Help *Trying to slow down the bleeding. Alliances At some point in the series the Gears/COG form an alliance with the humans known by the alias of "The Stranded", The two forces fought the Locusts that had penatrated the Stranded outpost that launched an attack. But as usual, the defending force managed to win but for a cost came across a number of casualties. Another addition to that alliance is when the Gears entered the Lethia Immulsion Facility and discovered a stranded that was hiding behind a couch. But eventually he fell through a loose floor and got eaten by wretches. Casualties There have been many sad deaths from the gears of the coalition, but their bravery in battle serves as an inspiration to other gears. *Lt. Minh Young Kim (Stabbed by RAAM in combat.) *Pvt. Gyules (Mauled to death by a Berserker.) *Pvt. Rojas (Mauled to death by Wretches.) *Pvt. Anthony Carmine (Shot in the head by a Drone Sniper.) *Pvt. Benjamin Carmine (Injured, fell out of a King Raven into the Rift Worm, then mauled by parasites. Died from his wounds.) *Pvt. Tai Kaliso (Found tortured by the Locust with huge cuts on his back, then commits suicide using Marcus Fenix's Gnasher Shotgun.) *Sgt. John Harper (COG Tag found near the "Sink Hole". He took bullets whilst helping a family evacuate, no medics were around so he bled to death.) *Sgt. Devon Jackson (COG Tag found at the Command HQ, probably died helping evacuation of Jacinto) *Pvt. Tanner (Found dead near where Baird is rescued) *Pvt. Gil Gonzalez (Bled out after being shot by Locusts. Died in the arms of Jace Stratton.) *Pvt. Hank Bissell (Found in the building in Illima where Cole regrouped with Delta. Was likely one of the members of Charlie 9 Squad who were ambushed, or a member of Sigma 1 killed whilst trying to rescue Charlie 9 and the Raven pilot) *Pvt. Dylan Murphy (COG Tag found outside hospital, was probably the pilot of the Raven that crashed through the roof) *Pvt. Sammy (COG Tag found in the tunnel which "Betty" passed through, probably killed fighting Tickers or Locust) *Pvt. Mo (Killed when Assault Derrick D14 was attacked by Reavers) *Professor Adam Fenix (KIA/MIA) *Pvt. Dizzy Wallin (Last seen fighting Skorge. MIA, Possibly KIA) Appearances *Gears of War 1 = Act 1 - Act 5 *Gears of War 2 = Act1 - Act 5 Physiology Gear soldiers are considered to be extremely strong and what Cliffy B describes as "walking tanks" when compared to other video game soldiers. Their true strength is unknown but many actions point out their tremendous strength is their ability to do a number of acrobatic stunts, the ability to move car frames as mobile cover, able to carry enemies as mobile cover, and take long falls without serious injury. What may be the cause of their strength is possibly a genetic injection given to them once they join the COG, however, this is only rumor and speculation. Trivia *All Gear uniforms tend to fit a specific design, though Gears can customize their armor as they wish. Cole, Dom, and Dizzy are prime examples of this. *Gears have existed since before the Pendulum Wars. *Numerous Gears fought at the Battle of Aspho Fields, but bared heavy casualties in the end. *Gears carry what is called a COG Tag as a sort of I.D. *Known squads are Alpha Squad, Delta Squad, Alpha Squads 1, 2 and 7, Gamma Squad 3, Charlie Squad 9, Sigma Squad, Echo Squads 5 and 6, Omikron Squad, and Victor Squad. Technically, however, Delta Squad is Delta One, as referred to sometimes in the comic. *In Promotional screenshots for Gears of War 2, it shows an army of over 1000-2000 Gear soldiers. *Helmets have set-backs such as; Decreased vision, and no protection from high-caliber rounds, although they protect the Gears from blunt trauma and shrapnel and have a built in air filter. *In Gears of War there are 19 alive (mad world Extended trailer/other media), 1 wounded, and 23 dead. *Gears have been known to freak out over hearing about a berserker being nearby. *Many dead Gears are missing their COG Tags by the time you get to one. *On some uniforms, like Dom's, there is an attached Combat Knife, although through the entire game you never see Dom, or any other Gear, use one. *Dom, Tai ,Dizzy and Cole are the only known Gears to wear either muscle shirt or t-shirt uniforms. *On every Gear's armor, there is a Crimson Omen in the middle of the chest plate. *Some Gears are found mauled to death or limbs are only visible, as well some Gears that are found wounded, puking their guts out, or in a King Raven lying down. Screenshots Image:Gears_Army.jpg|An army of Gear Soilders Image:Gears_Squad_Vs._Corpser.jpg|Gears fighting off a Corpser in the Hollow. Image:Old_Gears_of_War_Version.jpg|A squad of Gears, led by an early version of Marcus Fenix. Image:COG_Tags.jpg|Standard issue COG Tags. Category:COG|Category:Gear Soldier